fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Donkey Kong X Super Smash Bros.
This page explains in detail the interactions between the Donkey Kong series and the Super Smash Bros. series. Super Smash Bros. Super Smash Bros. features from the Donkey Kong series: *1 playable character (Donkey Kong) *1 boss character (Giant Donkey Kong) *1 stage (Congo Jungle) *1 item (Hammer) *3 music tracks Donkey Kong Donkey Kong is one of the eight starting characters in Super Smash Bros. and he's the only one representing the Donkey Kong franchise; he's based on his look from the Donkey Kong Country series, but has an original 3D model. His basic moveset is a combination of strong attacks, referencing his strenght, and gorilla-like slaps, but most of them aren't based on any specific game. His forward throw have him picking the opponent up and carrying him/her around before tossing him/her. This seem to reference his ability to effortlessly carry barrels on his back in Donkey Kong Country or him carrying Pauline in the original Donkey Kong game. Special moves: *'Neutral: Giant Punch' - When pressing the button, Donkey Kong swings his arm charging the punch, then when pressing again he punches. This attack doesn't seem to reference any specific game. *'Up: Spinning Kong' - Donkey Kong spins around with his arm stretched dealing damage and hovering in the air. This move may be based on Dixie Kong's ability to hover spinning her ponytail. *'Down: Hand Slap' - Donkey Kong slaps the ground, making an earthquake that sends the nearby opponents flying. This moved is based on a similar move he had in Donkey Kong Country. Palette swap: *'Brown Fur: ''1P' Donkey Kong's default appearance. *'Black Fur: 2P' Possibly based on the fur colors of real life gorillas. It may also be a reference to ''Donkey Kong on the Game Boy, which depicted Donkey Kong with black fur, even when played on the Super Game Boy. *'Red Fur: ''3P & Red Team' Possibly based on his sprite in the original arcade ''Donkey Kong. *'Blue Fur: ''4P & Blue Team' *'Green Fur: Green Team' The only Donkey Kong color change that changes his skin color entirely. Giant Donkey Kong A giant version of Donkey Kong, he's fought in Stage 6 of 1P Game. He may be based on the giant form of Donkey Kong fought in the end of ''Game Boy Donkey Kong, but may also be a reference to King Kong. He returns in Melee and Brawl, but is considered a simple "special condition" match, because he's not named there. Congo Jungle fighting in Congo Jungle.]] Donkey Kong's home stage, is based on a generic level from Donkey Kong Country, that took place in a jungle called "Kongo Jungle". It particularly resembles the Orang-utan Gang level, being during a sunset. The stage also features a Barrel Cannon from the Donkey Kong Country series moving back and forth below the stage, serving as a possible recover after a fall. Hammer The only item officially from a Donkey Kong game is the Hammer from the original Donkey Kong game and it works just like it originally did: when picked the character will constantly swing it, dealing great damage to whatever it touches and it will disappear after few seconds. Here, however, the holder will also be invincible and will constantly run. Music tracks *'6': A remix of the "Jungle Groove" track from Donkey Kong Country. It is heard in the Congo Jungle stage. *'16': An orchestration of the music heard when a boss is defeated or when a bonus game is completed in Donkey Kong Country. It serves as Donkey Kong's victory fanfare. *'26': 8-bit music taken directly from Donkey Kong, like in the original game it occurs when picking up the Hammer. File:Super Smash Bros. "Congo Jungle"|Track 6. File:Super Smash Bros. OST - Donkey Kong Victory Theme|Track 16. File:Hammer Super Smash Bros Music|Track 26. Other references holding a barrel.]] The Barrel item, while officially an original Super Smash Bros. item, is likely based on Barrels from the Donkey Kong series: they can be picked and thrown the same way Donkey Kong does in many games. Donkey Kong is also the only character able to walk normally while holding a Barrel. Super Smash Bros. Melee Super Smash Bros. Melee features from the Donkey Kong series: *1 playable character (Donkey Kong) *3 stages *2 items *10 trophies *5 music tracks Donkey Kong Donkey Kong returns as the only character from the Donkey Kong series. His moveset is the same with only minor changes and like every other character, he now also has a Side Special Move: Headbutt. This move however doesn't seem to reference any specific game. His palette swaps are the same from the previous game, but now each color also has a different colored tie (brown fur-red tie; black fur-blue tie; red fur-dark ble tie; blue fur-purple tie; green fur-red tie); also his green palette swap only changes his fur's color without also changing his skin. Stages Melee features two new starting stages from the Donkey Kong series, while the Congo Jungle stage from the previous game returns as an unlockable stage. Kongo Jungle A new version of the Congo Jungle stage from the previous game, featuring a different background with a waterfall. Like the old stage, this one has a Barrel Cannon below the stage, but it also spins around while moving back and forth. Sometimes Klaptraps, recurring enemies from the Donkey Kong Country series, jump from the faterfall causing damage to the fighters upon contact. Jungle Japes Donkey Kong's new home stage, its name comes from the first stage of Donkey Kong 64, but like all other Donkey Kong stages, it seem to be based on the Donkey Kong Country series. The central area is a redesigned version of Cranky's Cabin from Donkey Kong Country and Cranky Kong himself can sometimes be seen trough the window. Past Stages: Kongo Jungle The Congo Jungle stage from the previous game returns basically unchanged, but is renamed Kongo Jungle to match the actual name of the jungle from Donkey Kong. It's unlocked after beating 15-minute Melee. Items Melee features 2 Donkey Kong items: the Hammer that returns from the previous game, and the new Barrel Cannon: Hammer The Hammer item returns unchanged from the previous game, but now there also is the undistinguishable "Headless Hammer", that once it's picked will lose its head, becoming useless, but the character holding it will still automatically run through the stage swinging the Hammer's stick. The hammer's head can be picked and thrown at the oppents. This particular hammer doesn't reference any specific game. Barrel Cannon The Barrel Cannon is a very rare item in Melee and its function is the same of its original appearance in the Donkey Kong Country series: once is thrown it spins around and whoever touches it will enter and than be shot as soon as the player presses the A button. Trophies There are 10 Donkey Kong trophies in the game. Donkey Kong's 3 character trophies, the 2 item trophies, 1 stage elements trophy, 2 trophies about Donkey Kong characters not in the game and 2 trophies listed with the unrapresented series: Music tracks *'3: Kongo Jungle': A cover band performance of the "DK Rap" from the opening sequence to Donkey Kong 64, with a much different assortment of instruments and rhythms from its original appearance. It is heard in the Kongo Jungle stage. *'4: Jungle Japes': A calm and atmospheric remix of the "Jungle Groove" track from Donkey Kong Country. It is heard in Jungle Japes. *'27: Kongo Jungle N64': returning from the previous game, it's a different remix of the "Jungle Groove" track from Donkey Kong Country. It's heard in the Past stage attached to it, Past Stages: Kongo Jungle. *'39: DK's Victory': An orchestration of the boss defeated music from Donkey Kong Country different than the one in the previous game. It still serves as Donkey Kong's victory fanfare. *'76: Hammer': The Hammer music from Donkey Kong already featured in the previous game, once again occurring when picking up the Hammer. File:Kongo Jungle - Super Smash Bros. Melee|Track 3: Kongo Jungle. File:Jungle Japes - Super Smash Bros. Melee-0|Track 4: Jungle Japes. File:Kongo Jungle N64 - Super Smash Bros. Melee|Track 27: Kongo Jungle N64. File:Super Smash Bros Melee - DK's Victory|Track 39: DK's Victory File:Super Smash Bros. Melee Music Hammer|Track 76: Hammer. Other references In his down aerial attack, Mr. Game & Watch uses the key used by Donkey Kong Jr. to free his father in the Game & Watch game Donkey Kong Jr. Donkey Konga The European version of Donkey Konga features "Super Smash Bros. Melee Opening" as one of the playable tracks. Also, the arrangements of the "Rainbow Cruise" track featured in the european version, and the "DK Rap" featured in the american and european versions are taken from Melee. Donkey Konga 3 The Japanese-exclusive Donkey Konga 3 features "Super Smash Bros. Melee Opening" as one of the playable tracks. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Super Smash Bros. Brawl features from the Donkey Kong series: *2 playable characters *3 stages *2 items *28 trophies *31 stickers *1 "masterpiece" minigame (''Donkey Kong'') *13 music tracks Characters Brawl features two Donkey Kong characters: the returning Donkey Kong and the new Diddy Kong. Players who hacked the game also found a package for Dixie Kong, prompting speculation that she was intended to be in the game as a playable character. Donkey Kong Donkey Kong is once again a starting character and has his moveset basically unchanged. His look, however has been updated and he looks more like his appearance in Donkey Kong: Jungle Beat. His palette swaps are the same, but his Black coloring now has a yellow tie instead of a blue one and he has a new outfit with white fur and black tie and makes him look like a yeti. This color scheme may be based on Fire Mini Donkey Kong from Mario vs Donkey Kong 2. His Final Smash is Konga Beat: Donkey Kong gets out his bongos and starts playing them and clapping, causing shockwaves that attract opponents and damage them. While doing so the announcer says "Ready? Go!" and the player has to hit the A buttons at rythm. This move's name and gameplay as well as the announcer's voice reference Donkey Konga and Donkey Kong: Jungle Beat in which the player had to hit the DK Bongos controller and clap their hands to the rythm. Donkey Kong's bongos design is also clearly based on the DK Bongos, with the start button also visible. Additionally, using bongos as his special attack may be based on Donkey Kong's musical attack from Donkey Kong 64, called Bongo Blast, in which he played the bongos to destroy all enemies in the area. Diddy Kong Diddy Kong is a new starting character and is adapted into an agile and quick character, so is the exact opposite of Donkey Kong. Much like Donkey Kong, he has generic ape attacks such as using his tail and his throw is based on how he throws barrels in the Donkey Kong Country series. His Dash attack is also based on his cartwheel spin attack from the Donkey Kong Country series. Special moves: *'Neutral: Peanut Popgun' - Diddy shoots a peanut using his weapon from Donkey Kong 64. Unlike in the original game, the shot can be charged, but if charged too much the gun will explode. Also in the original game he used two guns at the same time while here he only uses one. After they are breaked, peanuts become eatable and restore a little amount of energy. *'Side: Monkey Flip' - Diddy Kong leaps forward and grabs the opponent's face. If an attack button is pressed then, he will then punch the opponent. This move is not based on any specific game. *'Up: Rocketbarrel Boost' - Diddy wears his rocketbarrels from Donkey Kong 64 and is propelled upward. While going up the move does little damage, but the initial burst is very powerful. *'Down: Banana Peel' - Diddy throws a Banana Peel on the ground, and it works just like the regular item. This move references the Kong's love for bananas as depicted in every Donkey Kong game from Donkey Kong Country on. Also it should be noted that his (as well as Donkey Kong's) special item in Mario Kart Double Dash!! is the Giant Banana, a giant banana peel; Brawl however doesn't seem to directly reference this. *'Final Smash: Rocketbarrel Barrage' - Diddy flies around with his rocketbarrels and constantly shoots powerful peanuts downward with both peanut popguns. This move is a combination of his two Donkey Kong 64-based special attacks and references the actual use of the weapons in that game, where he was able to fly with the rocketbarrel and shoot peanuts at the same time with both guns. Palette swaps: *'Red' (Default) *'Yellow' *'Pink:' Based on Dixie Kong. *'Purple' *'Green' *'Blue' Stages The Jungle Japes stage from Melee returns as an unlockable stage, while there's a new starting stage and a new unlockable one: Rumble Falls Based on Rumble Falls level from Donkey Kong: Jungle Beat, it constantly scrolls up, basically being this game's version of Icicle Mountain from Melee. The top section of the stage is based on Jungle Beat's Sky Garden level. 75m A new stage unlocked after playing 20 brawls as Donkey Kong, it's a perfect recreation of the "75m" stage from the original Donkey Kong game, featuring the same platforms, enemies and items from the original game. Unlike the original game, however, it's not Donkey Kong throwing the springs, they instead directly come from offscreen. The 8-bit Donkey Kong instead occasionally walks in from the background causing damage at contact. Melee Stages: Jungle Japes The stage returns unchanged from Melee and is unlocked after fighting 10 Vs. Matches across any of the other returning Melee stages. The only notable difference is in the bottom part of the stage: due to the new swim ability, characters have more chances to survive a fall; also Klaptraps occasionally comes in swimming and attack the characters. Items The Hammer item returns unchanged from the previous games, while the Barrel Cannon from Melee is replaced with a new item: Spring Springs that propels a character upward when jumped on, they can be picked and thrown, but deal little damage as weapons. They are said to be based on the spring that Donkey Kong Jr. could jump on in Donkey Kong Jr. The trophy says that they are different items than the ones thrown by Donkey Kong in Donkey Kong, but the design was the same. Trophies There are 28 Donkey Kong trophies in the game. 4 playable character trophies (2 for each of the 2 characters), 20 other character trophies, 2 character item trophies and 2 item trophies: Stickers There are 31 stickers based on artworks from Donkey Kong games. Note: stickers are listed based on the game of origin, not the rapresented character, so the list doesn't include Donkey Kong or Diddy Kong stickers that are from Mario games; for the same reason the stickers from ''Mario vs Donkey Kong 2 are listed in both series.'' Donkey Kong Masterpiece Unlocked after 10 hours of play time, it's a reproduction of the NES version of the game, thus lacking the 50m stage. To show the origin of [[#75m|''Brawl's stage]], it already starts on the 75m level with the score at 4100 points. It stops after 30 seconds of play. Music tracks ''Brawl features 13 music tracks from the Donkey Kong series: *'Jungle Level Ver. 2' - A fast paced, jazzy, rock-tinged arrangement of the "DK Island Swing" background music from the original Donkey Kong Country. It is the theme of the Rumble Falls stage. *'Jungle Level' - Another remix of the "DK Island Swing". This remix is taken directly from the Donkey Kong Country soundtrack. It is used on the Rumble Falls stage. *'King K. Rool/Ship Deck 2' - A completely redone version of the song used during the battle against King K. Rool in the first Donkey Kong Country. It is used on the Rumble Falls stage. This song is also played during both Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong's Classic Mode credits. *'Bramble Blast' - From Donkey Kong Country 2, where it was known as "Stickerbrush Symphony," this is a faster remix of said song, which played in all of the bramble filled levels. It is used on the Rumble Falls stage. *'Battle for Storm Hill' - Background music for the first stage of the Durian Kingdom named "Battle for Storm Hill", taken directly from Donkey Kong: Jungle Beat. It is used on the Rumble Falls stage. *'DK Jungle 1 Theme (Barrel Blast)' - Taken directly from the recently released racing title Donkey Kong Barrel Blast, it is used on the Rumble Falls stage. *'The Map Page/Bonus Level' - A combination of two themes taken directly from the original Donkey Kong Country--the world map and bonus stages. It is used on the Rumble Falls stage. *'Donkey Kong' - A techno arrangement of the themes from the original Donkey Kong arcade game, composed by the original game's sound effects producer, Hirokazu Tanaka. It is the theme of the 75m stage. *'Opening (Donkey Kong)' - A remix of several themes from the original Donkey Kong arcade game. It is used on the 75m stage. *'25m BGM' - The background music of the first level of the original Donkey Kong arcade game, it is used on the 75m stage. *'Jungle Japes (Melee)' - Taken directly from Melee. A calm and atmospheric remix of the "DK Island Swing". It is the theme of the Jungle Japes stage. *'Kongo Jungle (Melee)' - Taken directly from Melee. A cover band performance of the infamous "DK Rap". It is used on the Jungle Japes stage. *'Donkey Kong victory theme' - A whimsical sounding remix of the victory fanfare played in Donkey Kong Country after defeating a boss or successfully completing a bonus level. Other references Mario's Down taunt is based on his dying animation from the original Donkey Kong. One of the game's music tracks, Famicom Medley, is a medley of many Famicom/NES songs, and includes title screen theme from Donkey Kong Jr.. Additionally, Peach's new Red outfit may be based on Pauline from Donkey Kong. File:SSBB_Mario_Down_Taunt.png|Mario's Down taunt. File:Famicom Medley - Super Smash Bros. Brawl|The Famicom Medley. File:SSBB_Pauline_Peach.png|Peach's red outfit. Donkey Kong Country Returns Mr. Game & Watch, a character originally from Super Smash Bros. Melee and Brawl, makes an appearance in the background of the Foggy Fumes level, where he's seen hitting a pipe with his hammer (from the Judge move). License Category:Type 1 links Category:Links Category:Direct links